


Triamberata: That Assassination Attempt Before Fake Prom

by Sept_Meules



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Best Friends, Dysfunctional Family, Fake Prom, Limousines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/Sept_Meules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal planned a Fake Prom as a reunion, but Gabe feels some dark aura-- maybe pre-prom jitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triamberata: That Assassination Attempt Before Fake Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't access my email account, I'll have to post our stories here. 
> 
> This is something written on top of my head.

Better than Swell

 

It's Fake Prom and Gabe's having none of it. So why is he waiting in the limo in his Vivienne Westwood three piece suit?

The door opens and Cain and Patrik slides in. Cain ducks, sitting to Gave's left, making him sit between him and Muffin. 

Cain is in his ox blood jumper that he wore with a black bow tie and probably the hostess of the party would let him through the gate. He may not care but he knows fashion without having to look like a know-it-all. He rests his palms on his knees and heaves openly, like "Alright, we're doing this, who's got menthol?" But that isn't what comes out his mouth, instead, "You okay, Skippy?"

Gabe huffs in lieu of a comprehendible reply. 

Patrik is to his right with his blue butterfly dinner jacket and pants with black button down and a scarf. The scarf is more for covering his cough rather than comfort fashion. He may be sick but he's all smiles tonight. Maybe he intends on winning Prom Queen by bitchfighting any girl he has too. "Dudes, I'm so psyched, I'm gonna ask Cleeo out again."

Gabe will vote him for Prom King just to piss him off.

"Where's this venue?" Cain questioned to the other guy. 

Patrik pulls out his phone, "Balcony, three blocks from that sushi place."

Cain nods, "We could go for sushi afterwards."

Gabe nods with a grunt. 

"Right, but without that Opal, the hostess of the night."

He nods again. 

Then he fills his shoulder smacked, he turns to that direction and sees Cain is looking at him with his serious eyes. "I'll repeat, 'Right? But without Opal?'"

Gabe just looks at Cain in astonishment. He was rather preoccupied with the space in his head that he was fazed by the outside environment so much. 

Cain gripped his elbow a tad bit tighter, too painful, in fact. "Ow, Cain." He muttered with a scowl. Though the blonde raises his hands in defense, as if it wasn't on purpose, he tucks his lip down making this frown face that meant to say 'I wasn't doing anything'. And looks away, but actually he leans back to mouth to Patrik, "What the hell?"

Gabe leans to his right, almost as if using Patrik's shoulder as a back support. 

"What, are you inhaling my colds?" Patrik chided. 

He leans back vertically straight, "I'm trying to get infected by your enthusiasm."

Patrik smiles, "Did it work?"

"Happy Phlegm."

Cain snorts, taking out his phone, looking down at it, "Cold shoulder, all the way here."

"Say 'phlegm'." Patrik jibes at Cain, but gets ignored so Gabe does it. 

"Phlegm."

Then the motherlover started singing, "I'm gonna live forever, I'm gonna learn how to fly!"

Cain pitches in, "Phlegm!"

Patrik continues the chorus, and Cain contributes with 'phlegm'. But little did they know that their best friend had mentally ostracized himself from the happiness and into his bubble. 

Then he feels a weight on his knee and he instinctively said "Ow!" 

"Dude! It was my hand, not a bee sting!" Patrik exclaimed, confused at Gabe's odd behaviour. "The hell is wrong with you?"

Gabe opened his mouth, then there was the cacophany of screeching tires on asphalt and the raining of pelting bullets. 

Cain shouted and practically shoved Gabe down and threw himself over him as they lied on the floor.

There was screaming from outside the limo, Gabe hears, and shouts. Then there was a screech again and then the automobile had dashed off. 

The door was pulled open and Cleeo is pulling Patrik out, hugging him into safety, seeing as how he could probably be traumatized from what just happened. 

Cain sits up and pulls Gabe up to sit, "Oi, chico! Wake up!" 

Gabe's eyes opened and his eyes kept shifting, looking anywhere but Cain's eyes where he might /know/. 

"Hey. Hey !" Cain called, grabbing his head in between his two hands, "You hit your head a bit, not enough for a concussion, Abdi is coming." He pats Gabe's arm, "Don't worry, they won't try that again. Gabe?"

This time Gabe looked Cain in the eyes, and saw more than what he ought to know. 

"Hey, guy, what's wrong with you?" Questioned the blond. 

"I know that your mother is trying to kill you!" He shouted. 

Cain's hands fall from Gabe's face, "What."

Gabe lifts his hands up and covers his face. "I overheard Abelina and your mom talking during your uncle's funeral. They want to keep the fortune for themselves." He added. 

Cain looks back at the window, at the spectacle of the slight crack of the bullets that tried to kill them. Then back at his best friend. "You're not lying to me." He stated.

Gabe lowers his shaking hands and glared at the blond weakly, "Why would I lie to you after-after /this/?" He hissed gesturing to the window behind Cain. 

Cain stares at him. "Get out."

Gabe looks at him weirdly, "What?"

"Get out!" Cain shouted, pushing Gabe out the limousine and climbing out after him. 

Climbing out of the limo, Gabe finally takes in his surroundings, he sees the bullet shells around their car. Then the slight dents and cracks of the haul. And finally the people crowding on the pavements, watching the aftermath of their assassination attempt. He wonders when the cops would arrive, but the daunting thought of them never calling the police for anything came into mind, Abdi was their police, and there was a reason for that. 

Gabe might be a lawyer, fighting for his client's rights and all that, but in his personal life, he's actually apart from the law especially having Abdi and Cain as friends, they spit on the law. 

He turns to Cain, "What are you--" 

But Cain pushes him to the pavement, and thank goodness Abdi was there to catch him. The blond brisk-walks to the driver's seat of the limo and drives the limo off the front of their apartment. 

Abdi helps Gabe stand properly and sits him on the stairs, a couple of steps from Patrik and Cleeo. "Dude, tell me what happened?" He whispered, but his voice was stern. 

Gabe took in a shaky breath, "Abel's trying to kill Cain."


End file.
